Loki Can't Stay Still
by FeistyMarshmallow
Summary: As we all know, a certain God of Mischief can get bored very easily, especially when he's trapped in a glass cell. What will Loki do? If you are wondering whether or not you should read it, JUST READ IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT, JUST GIVE IT A SHOT!
1. I Dreamed A Dream

**Heyyyy! I decided to write a story about, well, you'll find out. I'm not sure if I should make this a collection of stories about Loki in captivity, it all depends on if people review (****_hint, hint_****). I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the setting. Heck, I don't even own the song. It all belongs to Marvel, except the song which belongs to ****_Les Mis_****... yeah...**

_**Enjoy~**_

*****Loki Can't Stay Still*****

_**Chapter 1: I Dreamed A Dream**_

Natasha Romanova paced outside of the white cell. She was filled with a slight unease, which was perfectly acceptable for anyone left in charge of guarding the God of Mischief. Still, her exterior remained as stoic as always.

The Black Widow's gaze shifted once more toward the man_—_er, _Asgardian—_sitting in the center of the cell. He was on his knees and was staring solemnly into his hands resting in his lap. Natasha felt the anxiety building up inside of as each minute passed that Loki remained in that position. Finally, Black Widow decided to call the Avengers into the room.

As soon as the rest of the Avengers had filed through the door, Loki began to move. He lifted up his head and stared as some point in the distance with woe-filled eyes, as if he was remembering something. With a shaking and shockingly feminine voice, he spoke.

"**There was a time when men where kind, When voices were soft, And their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, And the world was a song, And the song was exciting. There was a time, Then it all went wro-o-o-ong**."

The Avengers all shared a glance. Natasha could swear that she had heard that before. She began to remember a place she had visited once with Clint, a theatre, a play. She looked over at Hawkeye and a shared look of realization passed over both of their faces. _Oh. My. God._

The Norse God's voice rang clear and melodic. "**I dreamed a dream in time gone by-y-y-y-y, When hope was high and life worth living.****_" _**Tony Stark let out a poorly disguised snicker. Thor and Captain America were both wide-eyed with curiosity, and Bruce Banner seemed to be taking mental notes on the sanity of the captive god. And both Agents Barton and Romanoff had returned to their stone-faced composure.

"**I dreamed that love would never die. I dreamed that God would be forgiving.**"

Black Widow had to admit, though, that he had a _damn_ good voice. Even if it was that of a woman's.

Slowly the God of Mischief rose to his feet. "**When I was young and unafraid, And dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, No song unsung, No wine untasted.**" Bittersweet tears filled his eyes. He captured the total attention of almost all the Avengers—Tony had pulled his Iron Man mask on and was snorting with laughter.

Loki's voice changed key. "**But the tigers come and night, With their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart, And they turn your dream to sha-a-a-a-AAAMEE!**" Loki's voice grew louder, higher, and more beautiful. The laughter no longer came from inside of the Iron Man suit, and even Black Widow had difficulty keeping a look of awe off of her face.

The God of Mischief had tears in his eyes, but he continued to sing, "**He slept a summer by my side, He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride, But he was gone when autumn came.**" Tears fell freely from Loki's eyes as a glorious passion filled his voice, "**And still I dream he'll come to me, That we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be, And there are storms we cannot weather!**"

With a considerable amount of effort, Natasha willed herself not cry. Loki's voice was so beautiful, so inspiring, that the other members of the Avengers with less self-control than her had looks of wonder plastered on their faces. Even Hawkeye seemed to be struggling.

Tears, emotion, and voice all combined in harmony as Loki belted out the rest of the song. "**I had a dream my life would be, So different from this hell I'm living. So different now, from what it seemed!**" Grief appeared to overwhelm the Asgardian as he sunk back onto his knees. His head fell forward, and a tear ran down his nose as he sung, "**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…**"

The last note lasted so long with such splendor that Natasha couldn't fight the tear that escaped and rolled down her cheek. Clint Barton tried to remain calm, but was trembling, and Bruce Banner was clapping softly. Captain America had already broken down crying at the beauty of the song and Thor was shouting "BRAVO!" over and over again. Sniveling noises were coming from inside the Iron Suit. Somewhere else in the aircraft Nick Fury, who had been watching and listening through the cameras and microphones in Loki's cell, had water welled up in his one good eye. All of the people on the ship that had heard Loki's song were holding each other and sobbing.

Loki glanced up and upon seeing the state of the Avengers, smiled his wicked grin. He stood up, bowed, and snapped his fingers. He vanished and reappeared behind the Avengers. They were too filled with emotions to do anything but stare as he walked down the hallway toward his freedom. However, he was promptly tackled by Maria Hill, whose stony heart had remained unaffected by Loki's performance.

**Hoped you liked it! If you did, ****_please review_**** and I ****might ****continue...**


	2. Loki, Master of Non-Existent Winds

***GASP* PEOPLE REVIEWED! PEOPLE ACTUALLY ****_REVIEWED_****! A special thanks to all of you. You guys and gals made my day!**

**OnTheBrightsideItsSunnyToday**

**Guest**

**Starsong008**

** .glee:**** I was seriously conficted over who would tackle Loki. I finally decided that Maria Hill would because I absolutely loved the idea of Fury's one good eye crying XD**

**Guess what? I simply couldn't pass on the idea of writing this. BTW I do not own Marvel or its characters...yet... Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Enjoy~ **

*****Loki Can't Stay Still*****

_**Chapter 2: Loki, Master of Non-Existent Winds**_

Loki growled in frustration and pain as he slid of the smooth glass walls of his prison. He got up and walked—stomped, actually—to the center of the cell. He muttered under his breath (Steve Rogers couldn't tell if it was an Asgardian spell or a set of particularly vulgar swear words) and quickly flicked the wrist of his raised left hand. A stunned smile grew on his face as a small wind tugged at the edge of his cape. The smile quickly morphed into a look of pure terror as the wind turned into a swirling vortex. Loki's cape was caught in the tornado and the Norse god was thrown around the glass room like a ragdoll. The winds finally died down and the God of Mischief groaned.

Captain America stared in confusion as Loki picked himself up again and repeated the gesture with a new set of words (Loki spoke louder this time; Rogers was now sure that they were swears). The wind started again, but instead of blowing against his cloak the winds directed their attention at Loki's head. Loki's head whipped back so forcefully that it ended up smashing into the floors with a particularly painful sounding _thud_. Captain America winced and considered calling in the medic to see if Loki had earned himself a concussion, but the God of Mischief grunted and popped back onto his feet.

Steve Rogers tapped on the glass. Loki remained in the same position he was in but his head snapped toward the American hero and he hissed "what do you want."

Captain America asked with a curiosity-filled voice, "Ummm… What exactly are you doing?" Loki huffed and returned to what he was doing. The Norse God was flung to a side of his cage and landed upside down. He slipped down the glass and unceremoniously landed on his head. Captain America finally decided that it was time to act.

The red, white, and blue-clad soldier spoke into his radio. "Uh, Thor? Can you come down here? Loki seems to be practicing some kind of magic." Thor's voice came from the walkie-talkie, "What type of magic would that be, friend?" Captain America related all of what Loki had been doing, and he heard Thor gasp.

Before Steve could ask Thor about why he had gasped, the God of Thunder himself burst through the door. His red cape and gold hair billowed majestically as he shouted. "LOKI! You will never master the non-existent winds, Brother! I will not allow it!"

Loki let stared at his boots and let out an ominous chuckle and Thor's eyes widened in disbelief. The end of Loki's cape was being blown by a delicate air current. Loki looked up at Thor and grinned his wicked grin. His raven hair and his cape flowed in the magic wind as he spoke. "It appears that you are too late, _brother_." He struck an imposing stance and a villainous chuckle sounded from his throat. Thor's hair and cape flowed in his own magic air current as he dramatically fell to his knees, waved his fists, and shouted "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Captain America stared at the two Norse Gods then broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Both of the brothers' winds stopped and they glowered at the Avenger as he rolled on the floor in hysterics.

"You-you-you guys are fighting over if your cape can _fly in the wind_?!" Steve wiped away a tear.

Thor huffed with broken pride and Loki glared daggers at Rogers. Captain America knew that if looks could kill, he would've already been banished to the darkest depths of Hell, but he was laughing too hard to care.

"Some people just do not understand the importance of mastering invisible winds…"

Thor agreed with a resound "_hmmph_."

**THE END! Well, for this story. I'm probably gonna keep writing stories about Loki. PLEASE REVIEW! It means sooo much when people review! If you do I will be your best fwend for life!**


	3. Break in the Barrier

**I'M BACK! Homework and writer's block prevented me from uploading anything, but I finally got the time to write this! Hope you like this chapter! Oh, in case you didn't know this, I do NOT, I repeat NOT, own the Avengers, Loki, or anything relating to Marvel... but I do own cookies...**

**Enjoy~**

*****Loki Can't Stay Still*****

_**Chapter 1: Break in the Barrier**_

Loki, God of Mischief, was currently backed into the farthest corner of his circular cell. He had his right hand raised in a threatening manner. In his fist, he held a tiny, silver hammer. Bruce Banner, Captain America, and Black Widow were crowded around him, but they did not dare to venture closer to him. The air was tense as the opposing groups tested each other's wills.

Everyone remained motionless; that is, until Tony Stark, suited up in Iron Man gear, burst through the entrance with a swaggering gait. Everyone's heads turned to face him, and Tony stared back.

"Ummm… am I interrupting something, here?" he asked in his cocky manner. By now the standstill was back in action, and Bruce Banner called back an answer, "He's says he's going to open some kind of portal!"

Tony scrunched his face together, not quite sensing the urgency of the moment. "Uh, to where?"

Loki responded this time. "Oh, I'm not exactly _opening_ a portal. I am simply going to break the barrier between two dimensions…" He grinned arrogantly, as if his answer was supposed to strike fear into their hearts.

"Yeah, but where does the portal lead to?" Stark asked, still confused. "It's not a portal," Loki glared back at Tony.

Everyone at that point was fed up with Iron Man's reaction to the situation at hand. Natasha shouted back over her shoulder, "Does it _matter_? Just get over here and _help us_!"

"Okay, sure, but wha-" Loki cut him off, "I'M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" and with that the God of Mischief raised his silver hammer and slammed it on what appeared to be air. Electric-blue cracks appeared from the tip of the small hammer and spread outward, opening up into a portal, and th-

**"IT'S NOT A PORTAL!" **Loki shouted at the author.

The Avengers stared in shock. Through the por—**err what do I call this thing? Loki let out an exasperated sigh, "It's a ****_rupture_****. It's a rupture in the barriers between two dimensions which allows us to"**—through the _rupture_, Banner, Stark, Rogers, and Romanova could see someone staring at a computer screen.

"We're characters. We're all just characters. Just, part of a story. Nothing more. I'm just a character…" Captain America continued to babble on. The sanity of the Avengers seemed to be waning as they gaped at the person in the other dimension. Loki saw this, and started chuckling sinisterly.

"Now I can go into another dimension, one that is very much like ours, but with no Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They will be powerless against me!" The Avengers were still in shock, and thus unable to act as Loki started to climb through the rupture.

Suddenly, Loki was thrown back from out of the dimensional break. **Oh no you don't**, the author said, **Sorry Loki, as much as I love you, you can't just break into our dimension and ****_overthrow_**** us. **At this point, Steve Rogers was hyperventilating and rambling on in hysterics. The author's hand came out of the rupture, for some reason comically enlarged, and it slapped Rogers. **Get ahold of yourself, Captain! You are very much a real person, just not in my dimension. **The author's hand disappeared then reappeared with a giant cookie. Captain America seemed to calm down, but just slightly.

The hand then rotated toward Loki, and smacked him on the head. It then pointed a finger at him in a chastising manner. **Loki Laufeyson, I DO NOT want this to happen again, sir! For Pete's sake, you nearly gave them heart attacks! **Loki grumbled something under his breath about how that would have been a plus, the author asked, **What was that? "Nothing…" **Loki responded, and glared petulantly at the floor. The author _hmmphed_. **I'm serious Loki, don't you ****_dare _****break the fourth wall again. Are we clear, mister? "Yes, ma'am." **The hand then pinched the delicate hammer and pulled it away from Loki back into the author's dimension. Before Loki could complain, the author grabbed another cookie and gave it to Loki. The moment that the hand pulled back, the tear in the barrier sealed.

As soon as the rupture disappeared, Clint Barton walked into the room. He stared at the shocked faces of his comrades. He then noticed the giant cookies that Captain America and Loki were nibbling on and raised an eyebrow. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

Everyone answered firmly, "No."

**Well that happened... It broke my heart to have to punish Loki; I hope he likes home-made chocolate chip cookies. I do. I like my cookies very much... PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED OR DID NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE! I AM DESPERATELY IN NEED OF ATTENTION AND REVIEWS!**

**BYEEEEE!**


	4. My Armor is Complete Again

**Forgive me for taking too long to post. To all you darlings who reviewed:**

**Woodenclaw**

** .glee**

**Guest**

**Aruyn**

**Suheyla**

**Starsong008**

**andreapurplespar**

**Fantasyfan3**

**Verity Kindle**

**bokpriken:**** This one's for you! Thank you for inspiring me in my time of writer's block! I hope I have done your idea justice.**

**I am eternally grateful to all of you. Also, I do not own anything related to Marvel whatsoever. Nor do I own Sweeney Todd. In fact, I didn't even think up the idea... oh well, here it goes.**

**Enjoy~**

*****Loki Can't Stay Still*****

_**Chapter 3: My Arm**__or_ **_is Complete Again!_**

Loki sat in his cell, bored out of his mind. The absolute dullness of the prison was enough to send a mentally unstable god swan-diving into insanity. Absent-mindedly, Loki started stroking his hair. Without a comb or his beloved helmet, he could not tame his raven locks. The God of Mischief's hair was so tangled that it hung in a bird's nest around his face. He desperately longed for the golden helmet and other armor ensemble that had been taken from him.

Tony Stark walked in and typed in an access code that opened Loki's cell. He entered the doorway of the cell and promptly deposited the objects in his arms at the God of Mischief's feet.

"Since you've been on good behavior, the guys up in HQ had the wise idea to give you back your armor. Enjoy your helmet, Reindeer Games." Tony took a step back and sealed the door shut. He squatted down and observed the Norse god. Loki tentatively stretched a hand out and stroked the armor.

"Those real gold, ain't they?" Stark asked. Loki answered with a far-off voice, "Gold, yes."

Still kneeling, Loki picked up his helmet and began singing, "**These are my friends, see how they glisten. See this one shine…How he smiles in the light.**" The God of Mischief slowly rose to his knees, still holding his prized helmet, "**My Friend. My faithful friend…Speak to me friend. Whisper…I'll listen. I know, I know you've been locked out of sight all these months, like me. My friend…**"

Stark stared at Loki with his head tilted to the side. Of all the reactions he had expected from the god being reunited with his armor, he certainly hadn't anticipated this one. Still, Loki sung, and for some reason, Tony heard music along with Loki's voice, and was compelled to rise. Loki was now holding his helmet and a golden gauntlet. "**Well I've come home to find you waiting. Home, and we're together! And we'll do wonders. Won't we? You there, my friend?**" Overlapping Loki's voice, Tony started to sing. "You're crazy, aren't you Mr. God? If you only knew, Mr. God. Ooh, Mr. God. You're trapped in our land. You can't go home! Always liked to tease you, I did"

Together, villain and Avenger sang. "**Come let me hold you. Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand. My friend! My clever friend.** **Rest now my friends. **Never you fear, Mr. God. **Soon I'll unfold you.** You can stay in here, Mr. God. **Soon you'll know splendors**. **You never have dreamed. All your days** will be yours! **My lucky friends. ** With not a friend! And you're confined. **'Til then your shine **don't they shine beautiful? **was merely gold. **Iron's good enough for me, Mr. G. **Friends, you shall drip rubies; you'll soon drip precious rubies.**"

Loki tilted his head toward Tony Stark and said, "Leave me." For some reason that probably had to do with Loki's magic, Stark got up and started walking out of the room without a complaint. As he left, he heard the Norse God say, "AT LAST, MY ARMOR IS COMPLETE AGAIN!"

The sentence was enough to jolt Stark out of his spell. "Drip rubies?" he wondered from the line Loki sang. After the second it took Stark to decipher the line, he bolted back toward Loki's cell.

The door was wide open. As quickly as he could, Stark called the rest of the Avengers to find the wicked Norse god before he rammed one of his golden antlers into someone's chest.

**...Well that happened... This is my first chapter where Loki doesn't smile his wicked grin**- _Loki pops up out of nowhere then starts grinning evilly_** -Uh, never mind... Sorry if I did not do the idea justice I TRIED MY BEST! Oh btw I'm trying to hold off on posting until I get five review per chapter, but I probably won't stick to that rule... Depends on how good the idea is... K BAI PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
